Charm
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: I'm in love with the Fastest Boy alive, Kid Flash, but here's the kicker, we don't exactly see eye to eye. KidFlashxOC ::Warning Lemon::


**Here's a oneshot Of KidFlash.**

**Lemon towards End. **

* * *

"Hey there KF." I smirked down at the red haired super hero, I stood on top of a broken down car. I had caught the Kid Flash all alone, in the outskirts of town.

"Ugh, not you again." His excitement drained away at the sight of the young girl with black and red hair and ice blue eyes; she wore red cameo shorts with a dark blue shirt that had a golden pentagram on it, she had on her hands one gray glove and one black, both fingerless and on her face, she wore a small black mask.

"Aw, c'mon KF, you know you like me!" I jumped down from the car roof, landing directly in front of Kid Flash.

"On what planet do you live on that would make you think that?" He crossed his arms over his chest and averted his eyes away from me as a small pink tint flooded his cheeks.

"Well then, I might have to test that..." I smirked at him, when he looked at me questioningly.

"Oh and how are you going to do tha—" He stopped speaking when I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his, while pushing his body back until he tripped over something and fell to the ground, with me still on top of him, our lips never broke contact. As we fell, his arms unfolded and I grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head. Kid Flash may be faster than me, but I was far stronger.

I ground my hips into his, breaking the kiss long enough to hear him groan in pleasure. I pressed my lips to his again, grinding my hips harder into his; I eased my grinding when I felt his penis becoming erect. I continued my attack on his lips but eventually I broke from the kiss, sucking in fresh air. He lay underneath me, dazed and red faced, breathing heavily.

I moved to whisper in his ear, "Here." I shoved a small crumpled piece of paper into his hand and climbed off of him, giving him one last hard grind before completely getting off of him. He groaned as I did this and I smirked in satisfaction. I stood above him, watching him take in deep breaths, he, still in a daze, looked up at me with clouded eyes. "If you really like me, then you'll do what that piece of paper says." He was starting to come out of his daze and was slightly glaring at me.

"Not cool, Charm!" He hissed and covered his bulge with his hands.

"You know you liked it." I winked at him and laughed. "And you know you like me!" I blew a kiss at him and laughed as I saw the red in his face.

"You're going to pay for this!" He yelled, as I laughed and disappeared.

* * *

I shifted nervously, waiting for the arrival of the red haired superhero. I had been waiting already for a good ten minutes past the time I had written down. Dreaded thoughts kept popping into my head. _Maybe I had written down the wrong time or maybe the directions weren't clear, did I even write down the address? Or could it be that he doesn't like me like I had thought?_ The thoughts repeated over and over again, creating a painful nervous knot in the pit of my stomach.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the soft knock at the door. I immediately jumped up from my seat and patted down my black shorts and my red and yellow T-shirt. Once I thought my appearance was acceptable, I walked to the door and opened it. Much to my disappointment it wasn't the red haired superhero that stood there, but instead it was a big grizzly man in a gray jumpsuit.

"Can I help you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to find you, Charm." I reacted before he did. I slammed the door and locked it and began backing away from the door. I broke into a full on run as the door cracked and split into pieces. I started running up the stairs as the man broke through the door and barreled into the room, sliding just past the stairs. When he stopped sliding, he looked up at me and laughed, "To think that little brat was right! Here you are totally defenseless!" In a blink of an eye, he jumped up and landed on the stairs, smashing them to bits.

"Oh yeah? I'm never defenseless!" I turned and faced him, reciting a spell and from my hands a bluish-green light shot out and hit the grizzly man, throwing him off the battered stairs and onto the floor below, leaving a small crater sized indent on the floor underneath him. "See! That's what you get for breaking into my home. Now it would be in your best interest to tell me who sent you!" I stared at his motionless body rather smugly, that is until he stood up and cracked his neck, acting like he didn't just fall from the top of the stairs.

"Well if that's all you're going to do to me for breaking in, then I'm very disappointed in you!" Again in the blink of an eye he jumped right onto the railway, the force of his jump physically shook the structure and again faster than I could blink he was in front of me, one of his huge chubby hands gripped my throat, cutting off my oxygen. "As for who told me where to find you, you should thank that boy who wears the red and yellow." For a split second as the words registered in my mind, I stopped moving and just stared at the man in disbelief.

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!" I shouted, or at least tried to with his hand gripping my throat. I wouldn't believe it; he wouldn't betray me like this. _Not him, it couldn't be him; could it?_ I could feel the tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Ha-ha. What's this? Does the knowledge of his betrayal hurt you that much?" His face broke out into a cruel smile and his grip on my throat tightened. "Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery." With that said, his grip on my throat tightened to the point where I began seeing black blotches in my vision, a coppery tasted invaded my mouth and my body felt heavy and unresponsive. My tears that I tried to keep from falling escaped my eyes and flowed freely down my face.

I glared at the man, at least as best as I could. I was being suffocated and he was laughing like a maniac. To make matters far more worse and painful, the man chucked me and by chucked me, I mean with his grip on my throat, twisted his body and threw me, right through the walls. I felt the first impact, the second was a blur and the third wall, I didn't even feel, I didn't even know I went through it until I heard the cars brake screeching, trying to avoid hitting me.

My body was to sore and to oxygen deprived to move but I tried. I choked on the fresh air that my lungs so desperately needed. I lay battered and bloodied in the street, trying my hardest to get oxygen, and the strength to get up, to run or at least try and defend myself to the end. I started to see somewhat clearly, my strength coming a little at a time. I began to crawl but I didn't get too far before my attacker stepped in front of me, creating another small crater.

"Well, well, you're tougher than I thought you'd be! How fun!" He laughed and reached down and grabbed ahold of the back of my shirt, picked me up, grabbed my wrist and repeatedly slammed me onto the car that had stopped a few inches from hitting me. After he had had enough of slamming me into the car, he swung me around and again threw me, this time right down the street. I made contact with several cars before hitting the pavement, hard enough to leave an indent, before skidding to a stop several yards away from my attacker.

I don't know where I got the strength from, but slowly and unsteadily I got to my feet. Through the tears and blood that dripped over my eyes, I could see that people were beginning to gather, which would mean that innocent people would get hurt. I have to end this quickly or die trying. When I looked to were the man was standing he wasn't there anymore, quickly I scanned the crowd of onlookers, trying to see if he was hiding among the mass but I became distracted when I caught the site of a red haired onlooker, who looked frozen in shock.

I recognized the face immediately as Wally's, Kid Flash without his mask. He looked completely shocked; he opened his mouth to shout something, and took a few steps forward, as he did this I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. On reflex I moved clear out of the way as my attacker came smashing to the ground, completely demolishing a car.

"Missed." He growled, jumped from the car and began running at me, throwing punches that I just barely missed, silently chanted in my head, forcing power to my right arm, it didn't take long for my hand to glow a deep blood red and as he went in to punch me, I beat him to it and with all my might I balled my hand into a fist and slugged him square in the stomach.

He flew back with the force of the punch, slamming into several different cars and ripping the road up along the way. I could feel all my energy drain from my body as the last of the red energy disappear from away from my arm, I prayed that he wouldn't get back up and when he started to stir, I filled with dread. Slowly I moved towards him, falling several times on the way but eventually I made it to him, out of breath and weak. He was half lying on the road, half leaning against a crushed car, it only took a moment for the silent chanting to produce a faded red glow around my fists, and I would have to make this count.

I slammed my fists repeatedly into his face and with the last of my strength I forced the energy into my right hand and delivered my final blow, which flung him again through the air, after watching his body lay there limp for several minutes and feeling assured that he wasn't going to get back up, I finally allowed my body to sink to the ground. I fell to my knees, staring off into nothing, until I heard my name. I turned just in time to see Wally running towards me.

I half smiled, half laughed, but it quickly died as I felt the familiar hair rising feeling. I looked away from Wally and turned just in time to get a punch to my face that flung me several feet. This time I had no energy to get back up, so I laid there waiting for the final strike to come and end everything. I couldn't help but think that it was better this way, at least I wouldn't have to bear the truth that Wally betrayed me, as much pain as I was in, my heart hurt more than anything.

As my vision began to fade, becoming blurry, a face came into view. They were shouting something, I don't know what, the words came to me slow and all jumbled together. They grasped my face, shaking me and shouting. After getting no reply or reaction from me the person gently picked me up into their arms, after that everything faded into darkness.

* * *

I woke up in pain, severe pain that took my breath away. I cracked my eyes open, letting them adjust to the blindingly bright light. It took my eyes several minutes before they adjusted to the light finally letting me take in the sight of the room I was in. From where I laid, I could see that I was in a fairly large room, a white ceiling with white walls; I would have thought that I was in a hospital bed if it wasn't for the fact that members of the Justice League were standing scattered around the room, all standing in silence staring down at me.

Gingerly I sat up, trying not to agitate any of my wounds. I took one look around the room at all of the Super Leaguers. My eyes travelled over each person's face, only stopping when they landed on Kid Flash. His eyes met mine and his expression looked startled. I scowled at him, which earned me questioning looks from the heroes around.

"What's this, you bring me back here to kill me yourself?" I growled, in my rage I gripped the blanket in my hands.

"What?" He looked surprised and generally confused.

"Don't play dumb! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" I screamed and glared at him as fresh tears poured down my cheeks.

"Wh-what? I-I didn't betray you!" He sounded convincing, he stepped forward, his hands out stretched in front of him.

"KF, what's she talking about?" Boy wonder, Robin, whispered to Kid Flash.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about how-how that man came into my home and destroyed it! How he beat me to a bloody pulp!" I screamed, hastily I whipped the blankets off of me and flung my feet over the side of the bed. Ignoring my screaming wounds, I got up from the bed and walked in front of Kid Flash. "And you, you told him where I lived!"

"I think you're making some kind of mistake here, Charm." The Flash said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, my mistake here was that I trusted someone like him." I shouted and jabbed him in the chest.

"Charm, I didn't-"He reached out and grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"Shut up." I hissed and with my free hand I grabbed his throat. "Let go, Kid Flash."

"N-no!" He choked out, his grip on my wrist getting tighter.

"Kid, just let her go!" Robin urged him.

"No!" His free hand grabbed onto my hand that had ahold of his throat. "Charm, please." I squeezed harder as he spoke.

"Charm, will you let him go, he's—" "N-no, Ch-Charm! Don't l-let go unless-unless you believe i-it was-wasn't m-me!" Kid Flash gasped out, interrupting The Flash.

"Charm! Why would KF betray you, he really, really likes you!" Robin said, trying to hold back from interfering.

"That man, that man said that a boy who wore red and yellow sent him to where I lived! I don't know any other boy who wears red and yellow—" I stopped in mid-sentence, as a face flashed in my mind. I looked at Kid Flash in shock, as the realization hit me. I instantly let go of Wally's throat. I silently chanted a spell and before anyone could react, Kid Flash and I disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, Wally." I avoided his gaze. I was ashamed that the thought even crossed my mind that Wally would betray me.

"Charm, it's okay. Besides the Justice League already knows who sent that man, the man that attacked you squealed like a little girl when Superman stood in front of him. He told us everything and the guy behind the attack is being apprehended as we speak." He looked at me and smiled.

"But I don't understand, if you knew who it was why didn't you just say so!" I stared at him confused.

"Well, I figured you knew who probably sent that guy, so I just wanted you to figure it out by yourself." He laughed and with one hand released my wrist and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you an idiot? I could have killed you!" I shouted.

"True, you could have but you didn't, so let's forget about it." He smiled. "But ah, next time, let's not fight in front of everyone like that again."

"What? Why?" I furrowed my brows as I looked at him in confusion, his face was beat red and now he avoided my gaze.

"Well, ah, the thing is, that I ah." I stared at him as his face got redder and redder. He turned his face away from mine and let go of my other wrist and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "When you, ah, look um, angry it kind of uh, may or may not, how do I put this, turn me on?"

"Wait, wait. So you're saying that when I get angry you get turned on?" I looked at him questioningly, laughter threatening to bubble out.

"Yup, that sounds about right." He remained red faced and kept shifting his gaze from me to the empty space of the room.

"Well you want to know what turns me on?" I smiled seductively at him, removed his hands from my shoulders and began walking away from him. The place that I brought Kid Flash was my secret base, my other home. It was smaller than my actual home, but it had all my personal belongings. Everything I cared about was in this base.

I looked back at him, making sure that he was following behind me. He look stupefied, his face beat red and a stupid goofy grin on his face. As I walked to the back bedroom, I began pulling off clothes. First came off a baggy gray T-shirt, next a pair of black sweat pants; whoever bandaged my wounds must've changed my clothes.

When I looked back again at him, he too had stripped himself of his own clothes. Just as I moved to crawl onto the bed, he came up behind me and pressed his erect penis against me, all the while kissing the back of my neck, distracting me while his hands snuck to my front to fondle my breasts.

"W-Wally!" I laughed as he awkwardly fondled my breasts. I rolled over onto my back and pulled Wally onto the bed with me. He was caught by surprise as I flipped him so that he was on bottom.

I wasted no time in attacking his neck with butterfly kisses. While I attacked his neck, nipping, sucking and biting at his exposed flesh, I pressed myself against his erect penis, upon hearing him groan and gasp in pleasure, did I move lower. My next place of attack was his nipples.

His hands found themselves gripping my hips as I played with his nipples. I put all my focus on one at a time; I nipped and licked his nipple, only switching to the other when it became red and puffy. While I did this, my hand that I wasn't using to support me, snaked its way down to the hem of his boxers. Very gently and teasingly, I rubbed my hand up and down his abs before sticking my hand inside of his boxers and grabbed ahold of his erection. He arched his back and dug his fingers into my hips at the sudden contact.

I stopped my attack on his nipples and moved up, leaned and whispered in his ear, "Watching you squirm turns me on." My hand that was supporting me also went down to grasp his erect penis, dropping my body onto his. He moaned out in pleasure as I stroked and squeezed him.

"C-Charm!" He groaned, bucking his hips into my hands.

Just as I'd surprised him, he surprised me by letting out a low growl and flipping our positions. He grabbed my hands and brought them above my head, holding them there while he looked down at me breathing heavily.

"Getting rough, Wally?" My laughter soon turned into a gasp as he drove his erect penis against my budding heat. He didn't give me a moment's time to register anything as he did just as I did.

He immediately lowered himself so that he could take my nipple in mouth. My back arched at the sudden contact, giving him a better angle of my nipple. My mind was blank as my body felt each and every stroke of his tongue he made and every nip. I was in ecstasy, I was so absorbed in the motions he was making with my nipple that I failed to notice as he slipped a hand inside of my panties, I did however notice when he slipped a finger inside of me.

I gasped and arched my back again, pushing his finger even deeper inside. He bit down on one of my nipples, taking my mind away from the inserted finger and it wasn't long before he slipped another finger inside, making me arch my back and dig my fingers into the bed. There was a small bit of pain but it quickly dissipated and was replaced by pleasure as he began to move the fingers inside of me.

"W-W-Wally!" I moaned out his name.

He left my nipples and came up and whispered into my ear, "Watching _you_ squirm turns me on." He was mocking me but the pleasure that he was creating made it hard to think about retorting.

His lips went to mine as he inserted a third finger into me and I gasped, which he took advantage of by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I tried and failed to take dominance but the fact that he kept moving the fingers that he inserted inside of me kept distracting me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and had to turn my head away from him, breaking the kiss.

"P-please." I arched my back again as he continued to move his fingers in and out.

"Please what?" His hot breath caressed my neck, sending me further into a delusional state of pleasure.

"St-stop t-t-teas-ing m-me!" I nearly screamed it as I felt myself tighten around his fingers. I felt a hot burning sensation that spread like fire throughout my lower abdomen.

He slowly and teasingly removed his fingers from me and completely got off of me. I laid there dazed and out of it as I felt him grab ahold of my panties and pull them completely off, he then removed his boxers and climbed back onto me. He then placed his lips on mine, his arms supporting him above me, and his erection placed as my opening.

"Ready?" He broke the kiss and asked, already out of breath. I didn't say anything but instead I cupped his face and broke it down to mine and put my lips onto his. He took this as a sign to continue and with a slow thrust, he entered me.

I silently cried out in pain as he entered, wrapping my arms around him and digging my fingers into his back. He kneaded my breasts with his hands, adding pleasure to the pain but it wasn't long before the pain subsided and pleasure wrapped itself around me. Every time he'd thrust, I meet his thrusts with my own.

Our kiss didn't last very long as the hip thrusts became more erratic and rough. I moaned with each thrust he made, while he groaned. There was a point when he made a thrust and it hit a certain spot that made me gasp, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. It was a toe curling pleasure that made me tighten slightly around Wally's erect member.

"C-Cha-arm!" He groaned as he sped up his thrusts. I dug my fingers further into his back as I felt his erect penis twitch inside me and I knew what was going to happen. I felt the familiar burningly warm sensation in my lower abdomen.

"W-W-Wal-ly!" I moaned as I felt myself tighten around him.

I was thrown into a whirlwind of pleasure as waves we both reached our climax; it was a wave after wave of pleasure. I could feel myself squeeze his erect penis and I could also feel as he shot his hot seed deep inside my womb.

We both laid there, him still on top of me and still inside, breathing heavily. I was expecting him to pull out of me but what I got instead was his penis becoming erect again. I gasped out as I felt him move again.

"W-Wally?" I questioningly gasped out.

"I never said I was done!" He groaned out, and we began our love making over again.


End file.
